


Tea's Big Mystery

by PoppyWren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyWren/pseuds/PoppyWren
Summary: Who was the guy at the party?It's obvious to us but not the Tea who can't see past his physical form.Will she figure it out?Lots of lemons first chapter, tones down later.!st chapter basically lemon for my friend KD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KD  
> Hope you like it...  
> If it gets too intense I'll change.  
> Also other chapters are still in the works so I can mutate the story based on suggestions. just text me.

Chapter One  


The room was dim and Tea's head pounded with all the beer she'd drunk on a dare from her brother. She stumbled into a corner, and tried to separate the pulse in her head from the beat of the music. However, at the moment it was too much like math and her stomach began to churn. Tea slid down the wall and into a crouch when she heard it: a rich booming voice from across the hall.

“I could defeat you with my eyes closed!” The voice thundered, and sent pleasant chills down Tea's spine. Unsure of her reasoning, Tea regained her composure and followed the voice. She was unprepared for the solid smack as she ran right into its owner.

“Hello. You're Yuugi's friend. Tea right?” Tea nodded, and her cheeks flushed even more than before. “Can I help you?”

Tea's heart leaped up into her throat or maybe the alcohol took hold of her mouth, but she suddenly blurted to the extremely blurry figure:  
“Yes, kind sir. I am quite attracted to you, and was wondering if you'd like to go to bed.”

The man was astonished by her forward attitude, but she was to drunk to care at this point. He leaned forward seeming to accept when he suddenly lurched backward:  
“I am not sure that is quite appropriate as – ” He squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I am much older than you, are you sure?”

Tea nodded quickly and leaped into his his arms.  
“Please.”

The man paused for a moment before securing his arms around her waist and dragging her down to the nearest open room. “It has been so long since I've been asked out by a beautiful girl.” He whispered before stripping down to his boxers, and pausing for Tea to do the same.

Hesitantly, she stepped out of her skirt and pulled her tee-shirt over her lithe frame. Encouraged by the gasp from the stranger, she began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. The man stepped closer and reached his arms around her torso to undo the clasp. He slid the offending garment free, and pressed her against the door so there was absolutely no room between them. Tea moaned at the heat radiating from his groin and pooling in hers. 

He leaned in and softly whispered, “Tea” against her mouth. The girl smiled softly before returning the kiss with more fervor. She slid her arms from where they were pinned and slid her fingers into thick but surprisingly soft hair which stood at unnatural angles. Kinda like Yuugi's. She thought briefly before the stranger, moved his ministrations down to her neck and into the divot of her collar bone.  
“Mmmm.” She whimpered, and the stranger too it as his cue to lift her up and carry her to bed.  
Once laid on the mattress, lined with silken sheets and covered in the scent of sandalwood and foreign spice, Tea felt a finger on her folds through her panties and gasped in shock as he grazed over her clit.  
“I'll ask you once more, are you sure?” 

No way I could ever get Yuugi to do this, She thought. Might as well get it done and figured out now.  
“Yes. Please, anything you want.” She cried out. 

Then something in the stranger snapped and he descended upon her. He tore off her panties with his teeth, and tested her juice with his tongue. “Nyah. What're you doing?!” She squeaked, and she she saw a glint of a smile before he rose to lose his last piece of clothing as well.

“I am doing as I please, like you asked, Tea.” There was an ominous aura around the the man, and it made a chill run down her spine. 

“Just don't hurt me, please.”

“Of course not, I treat all women with respect, thank you.” He replied and he tossed his stained boxers onto the floor and filled the immediate space with the scent of his arousal. It was unlike anything Tea had ever smelled in her 18 years. (A/N: yes they're 18, not 16 I'm not a perv. Unless it's requested XD)  
Her breathing became erratic as she tried to hide her arousal, and the stranger chuckled and slid the tip of his dick through her folds, lined up perfectly with the edge of the mattress, until he again until her found her sensitive little button.

“Ahh, Yuugi.” She crowed and bucked up against the welcome intruder, forcing him into her channel

“Tea,” The voice called back from the darkness, his voice slightly off. He began an erratic rhythm pulling in and out, carving her out to fit his width. She felt so full she was at a loss for words. One hand crept down ad rubbed her clit in delicate circles which contrasted with the vehement slamming centimeters below.

Then there was a flash of pain as he pushed just farther than he'd done before, which he quickly distracted her from by pulling a pebbled nipple into his free hand and swallowing her scream. So over come with stimulation: pain, confusion, pleasure – her pussy clenched upon his length and she shuddered blissfully. Moments later, his seed filled her battered hole; he relaxed and covered her prone and naked form with his own. Within minutes, Tea fell asleep. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he pulled her into bed, tucked her tightly, and wrote a short letter for her to find when she awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it to the end?  
> GReat! What should happen next?  
> i'm taking requests until 03/07/17, I write on weekends and post sundays every 2 weeks.


End file.
